


Missed You

by skymong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cussing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Jeongin, actually kinda soft, also what the doctor ordered, brief mention of cum slut minho, but he has a right to be!, impatient bottom minho, it's just self-indulgent wholesome consensual fucking, it's me i'm the doctor, it's mostly soft, just what the doctor ordered, kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymong/pseuds/skymong
Summary: Jeongin can't wait to get home and thoroughly fuck up his boyfriend, Minho.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Jeongin is around 22 here, basically in his last year of Uni. What does Minho do? No idea, folks.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy this very rushed (!!) plotless smut. :’)
> 
> ps.: don’t leave your restrainees alone for 4 hours

Jeongin is finally arriving home after four hours of boring University classes. He's out of breath as he eagerly climbs the stairs up to the fourth floor apartment he shares with his boyfriend.  
He's mentally exhausted, but the scene he knows awaits him is enough incentive to hurry is ass up.

He's just closing the door when he hears a whimper coming from behind the slightly ajar bedroom door, and Jeongin smiles to himself.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Now he's faking patience, casually taking off his jacket and shoes, and placing his bag down next to the shoe rack before quietly making his way towards the bedroom.

" _Jeongin,_ "

Jeongin pushes the door open and the sight before him is that of filthy, wet dreams.

Minho is lying on their bed, arms tied up to the bedpost over his head, cheeks red and panting as he instinctively spreads his legs at the sight of his boyfriend. His cock is at full mast, throbbing red and Jeongin thanks whatever God is out there for Minho's incredible self-control that allows them this kind of play. Sometimes.

He's entirely nude and Jeongin watches his hole clench around a large pink plug.

The younger walks up to plant a soft kiss on his man's forehead and wipes the stray tear trickling down his cheek. 

"Hyung, you've been so good for me,"

Minho leans into the touch and sniffles softly, nodding and wiggling his hips. "Hurry up, Jeongin, I can't hold it much longer."

Minho takes a shaky breath when Jeongin leans in to whisper in his ear and nips at his earlobe before giving it a soothing lick.

"You're perfect like this,"

Jeongin watches his hyung close his eyes, biting down on his lower lip.

"This is what I picture whenever you yell at me for forgetting to do the dishes," the younger snickers. 

"Ugh, you little shit-"

Jeongin laughs and wraps a hand around the shaft of Minho's cock. He squeezes hard, once.

"Ah- Innie, fuck-" the older growls and throws his head back.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already," his voice is becoming whinier and Jeongin can feel himself get harder at the sound. There's nothing hotter than a needy, whiny Lee Minho.

He stands up to walk around to the edge of the bed and begins undressing, all the while keeping eye contact with Minho.  
His shirt is off and discarded in no time and Jeongin moves to his belt buckle.  
The elder's thighs are visibly trembling as his eyes graze over his boyfriend's body before him and he starts making quiet moaning sounds to spur him on.

Jeongin gets rid of the last of his clothes, the act of taking it slow long gone, replaced by his undeniable desire to give Minho what he's asking for.

Jeongin climbs on the bed, looming over his boyfriend and immediately reaches down to stroke Minho's thighs. He makes sweet shushing sounds, placing the softest kisses along the elder's inner thighs, one leg at a time, unable to resist teasing entirely. The muscles surrounding him shake and Jeongin can barely hold the legs down while continuing his administrations. With each kiss he's getting closer to Minho's crotch and Minho is openly whimpering now.

Finally, Jeongin holds down Minho's hips and licks a wet stripe up his sensitive member, tasting the saltiness and reveling in his musky scent.  
Thankfully, Minho had remembered to place a large pillow under his ass when they set this up in the morning, and his rim is on full display before the younger.

Jeongin nuzzles up against his partner's balls, because he knows it drives Minho up the walls, the silky skin there feeling amazing against his cheek.

After a few more feathery touches, Jeongin takes a hold of the butt plug and slowly pulls it out, leaving Minho's hole to clench around nothing but air as he gasps and whines.  
Jeongin circles Minho's lubed and dripping hole with a thumb and asks, "How many can go in, you reckon?"

"The whole fucking fist, man. Just do it, Innie," he grits out in return.

Jeongin chuckles. "Uh-uh, what's the magic word, hyung?" he grins, looking up with mirth in his eyes and he's met with dark, lust-blown ones.

He doesn't actually wait for an answer, grabbing some more lube from the nightstand for good measure and coating three of his long, slender fingers with it.

"Please, Innie, please, fuck me. Tear me apart, baby, I need you," Minho's begging is like music to his ears and Jeongin's cock twitches again in anticipation.

He's still got a hand holding Minho's hip when he hesitates for just a nanosecond before he inserts three warm, lubed-up fingers into his hyung's hole with ease, and Minho yelps in delight.

"Hnng, Innie,"

Jeongin is careful not to graze his prostate much, not wanting Minho to come just yet, as he thrusts his fingers in and out at a steady pace, stretching them with every pull.

"Shit, you're really ready,"

"Yes! Jeongin, come on,"

They exchange a glance and Minho rolls his eyes before adding,

"Please."

Jeongin pulls out of Minho completely, reaches over to the night stand again to grab one of the condoms laid out there, and he's vaguely aware of Minho's scowl as he watches him open the wrapper to roll the condom over his penis.  
He gives himself a few pumps, the sight of Minho like this enough fuel to make him feel amazing, and his eyes roll back at the thought of what's yet to come.

He moves to place his left arm just above Minho's shoulder, letting it support most of his weight, and is promptly enamored by his hyung's beauty up close.  
Minho's eyes are sparkling up at him through mussed bangs, stuck to his forehead; his chest and face flushed a deep pink and his neglected mouth panting an unsteady rhythm.

"Fuck. Innie, baby, you're so hot."

Lust takes over all of his senses and Jeongin feels so fucking lucky as he leans down to give his partner a heated kiss.  
He realizes, even after only four hours, he'd already been missing this. 

Minho's eager tongue explores the insides of his mouth and Jeongin loses himself in the feeling.  
The quiet moans now coming from both young men turn into heavy panting as they part, and Jeongin shifts to leave small bites and licks along his hyung's jaw and neck.

Jeongin is giving the muscle above his collarbone a particularly hard bite when Minho cries out. "Agh! Innie, please." 

Fresh tears are forming in his eyes and Jeongin would feel bad if he didn't know that this was Minho's favorite part. He loves to be teased, ravaged and forced to wait until it's so unbearable, painful even, and Jeongin loves to observe his hyung's begging while he utterly falls apart before him.

With one last peck to Minho's used lips, Jeongin grabs his boyfriend's legs from below and positions the head of his cock right at his entrance.

"Rough?"

"Y-yes, please,"

Jeongin instantly thrusts forward, his cock driving deep into Minho, and both men cry out in unison.

Only whimpers and grunts can be heard for a brief period as Jeongin's steady grinding becomes more instinctual than precise.

The walls around his dick convulse and Jeongin falls forward at the sensation. Pleasure shoots out to every inch of his being as his motion turns into erratic thrusting; and quiet gasps leave his lips right next to Minho's ear.  
Jeongin starts to feel light-headed and every other thought leaves his mind until all he can think is _Minho, Minho, Minho_.

"Baby, you can go harder," Minho breathes.  
His arms are straining against the silk tie keeping them up as he chases Jeongin's lips hungrily.

The younger takes that as his cue to shift until he's certain he's found the right angle, pounding into Minho with a renewed drive, hitting his prostate dead-on.

Minho's cry is almost painfully loud in his ear and Jeongin leans over to catch his lips again. Their mouths are moving against each other forcefully, nothing but dirty wet noises coming from the pair.

He can feel Minho's cock twitching from the friction between their bodies on top of each other and he knows he's close, and Jeongin is done with his teasing, so he reaches down to give it a few strong tugs while keeping Minho's mouth occupied.  
Minho's moans start losing their rhythm too, and both know he won't last much longer.

With a final tug and thrust combo, Minho's face contorts in absolute ecstasy as his deep shout threatens to pierce Jeongin's eardrums. 

Jeongin pumps him through it and watches in fond fascination as Minho's teary face relaxes into a look of pure content.

Jeongin is still busy admiring his man when he feels Minho grab his hand and lap up every drop of his cum, his sinful tongue moving between each of Jeongin's fingers, swirling around them. 

Jeongin's breath catches in his throat, watching this filthy scene, and he's so close to cumming too. So he leans back to grab both of Minho's legs again and lets his deep, fast thrusts take him there.

"Yes, baby, cum for me." Minho's voice is hoarse from shouting his lungs out and God; if that isn't the hottest thing he'll ever hear.

His hyung's eyes are half-lidded, he looks completely fucked, but he still makes an effort to help Jeongin reach his climax by adjusting his hips and clenching as much as he can.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," Jeongin squeezes his eyes shut and he can see stars now.

He can't say more as his orgasm hits him; he can't even hold himself up any longer, falling onto Minho, his thrusts getting weaker and Minho's ass doing most of the work of milking the cum out of him.  
Jeongin calms down, lying there, utterly spent.

They lay there panting for a minute before Jeongin's brain is activated again and he moves to gently easy out of Minho.

"Baby, that was so fucking good," his hyung whispers. He motions for Jeongin to come back down for another sloppy kiss and for a moment Jeongin gets lost in their lazy make out.  
When Jeongin pulls back, Minho is still ready to chase his lips again but he's held back with a tender touch.

The younger gets up to throw the used condom into the bathroom's trash can and he can hear Minho's faint whines in the distance, because his boyfriend is just that much of a cum slut.

He chuckles as he re-enters their room holding a wet towel and sees Minho's fake pout.  
Jeongin hands him the towel and finally unties the silk fabric holding Minho's wrists in place.

"How are you feeling?" he inspects Minho's wrists, softly stroking over the reddened skin.

"I'm okay, baby. Come here," he pats the bed and Jeongin moves to sit beside him, taking the still unused towel and carefully dragging the warm, wet cloth over Minho's stomach and pelvis to clean him.  
He finishes up, gives himself a quick wipe and throws the towel in the general direction of the bathroom.

Minho pulls him back in for cuddles and Jeongin happily nuzzles closer now.

"Hyung-"

"Yes, my beautiful Innie?" Jeongin rolls his eyes but blushes and lets Minho return the forehead kiss from earlier.

" _I've missed you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy thank you for reading the whole thing, sorry it was a bit lacking.  
> but i hope you liked these soft boyfriends, cause i ~really~ do.  
> also, raise a hand if you hope Minho gets to go pee soon lmao
> 
> [I might rewrite/edit this some day]


End file.
